


What Really Has Become of Me

by klonoafan5



Series: FanSongs [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Henry wrote it, I REGRET NOTHING, I’m just the messager, Just a made up song, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Brought to you live in Sillyvision TV! CDs and Records are out right now!Hope you enjoy it!





	What Really Has Become of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you live in Sillyvision TV! CDs and Records are out right now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

I was once the man behind the curtain  
The one who started this popular animation  
His right hand man, his number one best friend  
Whose tale that took a unexpected end

In a flash  
Without no blinking warning sign  
I end up beyond my normal life line  
What was once man  
Became purely unseen  
Now my passions  
Has become the death of me

Hey  
I have ascended to the next stage  
The final question on my mind  
Is what has remained  
Beyond my time  
Now our lives are on the line

Now you see  
What really has become of me  
(Ooh yeah)  
What really has become of me  
Now you see  
What really has become of me

I was once the man behind the station  
The one who made the number one creation  
Who started out just whistling a tune  
Now a part of Bendy  
Has become me too

Hey  
I have ascended to the next stage  
The only question on my mind  
Is what have I gained  
My life has extended  
Although my heart’s not truly mended

And now you see  
What really has become of me  
(Ooh yeah)  
What really has become of me  
Now you see  
What really has become of me

Hey  
Don’t look so dismayed  
This isn’t your fault  
You didn’t know  
That things were to end this way  
I’m still your friend Joey  
So cheer up and let’s go see  
If we can get out of this unscathed 

Hey  
I have ascended to the next stage  
The final question on my mind  
Is what has remained  
Beyond my time  
Now our lives are on the line

Now you see  
What really has become of me  
(Ooh yeah)  
What really has become of me  
(You see)  
What really has become of me


End file.
